Late
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Austin is late to practice again, and Ally's fed up with it. How will Austin deal with losing the only thing he's come to love? One-shot! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: OK, so I've been sitting here quietly since Austin and Ally started, just reading everyone's fanfics. And I was inspired by the episode, "Burglaries and Boobytraps". Don't worry; you didn't have to see it to understand this story. There's just a few connections to it. So here's my FIRST Austin & Ally one-shot. And I think I went too fast at the end, review and let me know what you think! But now, the story:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I paced back and forth in the practice room. The clock read 7:43. Late again. This is the last straw. Austin is late to practice AGAIN! He's been late to practice every day this week. I don't know how much I can take. We agreed that 4:00 is our practice time. And yet, 3 hours and now 45 minutes afterwards, he STILL hasn't shown up. He has NOT been taking this seriously.

"Hey Ally, what up?" Austin walked in, interrupted my thoughts and chewing on a stick of cotton candy. "I got you some cotton candy!" He held out an empty stick. "But, I kinda ate it on the way here." He looked down at his feet sheepishly. I smiled at the gesture, and then remembered I was mad at him.

"Austin Monica Moon!(1) Where in the world were you? I waited here for almost 4 hours for you! Believe it or not I DO NOT run on Austin time. I run on REAL TIME. Can you be anymore childish? I thought you were taking your career seriously?" I took a breath. I was on a roll. "I thought you cared about your fans. What about them? And most importantly, I thought you cared about me…" My voice died down to a whisper at that last sentence. My eyes were beginning to water and I forced the tears not to fall.

Austin looked hurt. And I instantly felt bad for blowing up at him. But I was fed up with his tardiness and I was tired. I mean, it's almost 8:00 and I had to be at work around 6:30 this morning. Come on, a girl need her rest!

A&A

Austin's POV

"And most importantly, I thought you cared about me…" I stood in the door in the practice room, empty stick still thrusted outward. I couldn't move. Ally's outburst shocked me to my core. I couldn't believe she thought those things.

"A-Ally…I..." I looked up to see tears in her eyes. I felt so guilty. I lost track of time, and I had hoped the cotton candy would cheer her up…too bad I ate it. I gulped.

"Austin, you have no idea how stressful it is to come here everyday at four, right after my shift ends, just to wait for HOURS for you to come." Her voice cracked as she talked. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." She looked down, trying to hide the tears that had slipped as she talked.

I started to tear up. I mean, come on, who wouldn't when you realized that you were the cause of the girl you love's pain. Oh yeah, if you didn't know already, I have a crush on Ally…hehe... Friends, Austin, friends.

"Ally. I am so sorry. I was at the carnival with Dez. And I totally lost track of time. I make it up to you, I promise!" I reached out and lifted her chin. "Please Ally?"

I saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink. But then she shook her head, and pushed my hand away.

"Austin. I can't. You're always losing track of time, I'm done." She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and replaced it with a fake determined look. I could tell she was really hurt and unconfident with this, but she was serious about the situation.

As her words sank in, I slumped to the ground. "No. No Ally. Please, I'll do better. Just give me one more chance!"

She looked down at me, and I could see something in her eyes. It looked like regret mixed with hurt. "Austin, I've give you plenty of chances. I-I'm sorry." She turned around and I could hear her silently sobbing. "I got to go." Then she ran out the practice room, slamming the door.

A&A

Ally's POV

I slammed the practice room door and ran down the stairs, slightly blinded by my tears. I can't believe I just did that. I quit on Austin. I surprised myself. I almost backed out though, seeing him on the floor with his hurt exposed like that. But I couldn't, Austin needs to learn a lesson. And if that requires me leaving him, that's what I'll do. No matter how much I like him. Oh yeah, did I mention that I like Austin? Like as MORE than a friend. No? Oh…well. I like Austin Monica Moon. Ok? It's out now. In the open. The only problem is that he will never feel the same. What guy would go to such extreme measures, like TURNING HIMSELF ORANGE, just to stop a girl from liking him? Austin would. And that's what I like about him. How he's so confident in himself and outgoing, how his hair is messy in all the right ways, and how his clothes – oh his clothes! – fit him soo perfectly in all the right areas (If you know what I mean) (2) and I'm rambling again! I have got to stop!

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard the piano from upstairs. I walked up to the door and stood next to it, absorbing is gorgeous voice.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain(3)

I peeked in the room to see Austin on the piano bench, head in his hands. I looked away, afraid that tears would fall again if I kept looking.

"A-Ally?" Austin startled me out of my thoughts. "Can we talk? Please." I nodded and slowly walked over to him. He pulled me down to sit next to him on the bench, then looked me in the eyes, the pain clearly in his eyes which were still red from crying.

"Ally. You can't leave me, I need you. And not just for my career, but for me. I…"

He bit his lip and looked down.

A&A

Austin's POV:

"I…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her I loved her that would make things worse, especially after she just made a point to walk out of my life. I held back tears at the thought. No. She couldn't leave me, at least without knowing how I feel about her.

"Austin?" She asked, forcing me to look back at her. "You what?" She looked almost…hopeful. I shook my head. There was no way that Ally Dawson liked me. She was so beautiful, and talented – though the world didn't know, she could lighten up my day just by being near me, and her smile, oh my gosh, her smile was the most amazing thing –

"Austin!" I jumped, realizing I've been daydreaming about her…again. I sighed.

"I-I can't tell you." She looked hurt.

"Austin, why not, I thought we were friends, I mean, just because I said I wasn't your songwriter anymore doesn't mean I won't be your friend! I love y—uhm… your personality…and stuff." She blushed, looking down. Wait, was she going to say she—no, there's no way.

A&A

Ally's POV:

I almost said I loved Austin! What's wrong with me? Then I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes, and decided to sing the song I wrote for him…even though it happened to be about how much I loved him. I sighed and turned to the piano. I began to play, eventually starting to sing.

_La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la_

Austin looked at me as I began to sing, one eyebrow up, confused at my spontaneity. I shook my head and kept singing.

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

Austin gasped at the last line, but didn't say anything as I kept singing.

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

Austin picked up his guitar and began strumming along to the beat of the song. I smiled and kept going, but with more conviction.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Austin began to harmonize as he started to know the repeated lines, I laughed with happiness as I realized how much fun we were having, even though a few minutes ago, we were both sobbing.

_La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_

Austin was singing every "But that's not why I love you" with me, and I was overwhelmed with how amazing our voices sounded together.

_Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

By now, Austin was singing the entire chorus with me and smiling with me as we sang out with our hearts completely into it. I laughed as he almost dropped the guitar in his excitement. His cheeks pinkened but kept playing, with a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

_Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.  
Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
You  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)(4)

I was smiling so much it hurt when the song finished. Gasping for breath after the whole ordeal, I looked over at Austin, who was grinning just as wide, then he looked down at my lips, then back up at my eyes. I blushed, as did he when he noticed I had seen him, and he looked away.

"Austin, that was great! You sounded amazing!" He looked back over at me and chuckled.

"Not as awesome as you did! Ally, you're so talented and pretty and" He gasped, and I smiled. "I-I mean, erm…Ally, I'm sorry. It's just that I…might louvfaeyyapouu.," He said mumbling into his hand.

I blushed, already knowing what he was saying, but decided to mess with him anyway. "What was that?"

"I think I love you." He whispered, looking down. "And if you don't love me back, I'd understand, I just didn't want you to leave me not knowing how much you mean to me. I love you, and I don't care how you feel about me, just I can't hide it anymore."

A&A

Austin's POV:

I blurted it out, and I smiled confidently, not caring what happened, just as it was off my chest. Then I looked at Ally, and saw a small smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. I reached over and brushed away a stray hair. Her blush deepened, and she looked down, biting her lip.

"Austin…I—" She sighed and looked up. "I love you too." I jumped up and shouted.

"YEAH! ALLY DAWSON LOVES ME! AND I LOVE HER!" I gasped as I realized that I had just down that out loud, I blushed, and saw Ally laughing. My face got hotter, and then I gasped as I felt Ally brush the hair out of eyes.

"And that's why I love you," She sang softly, leaning in a little.

"You being you, just you." I sang back, closing the distance between us and kissing her. All the passion I had held back from her exploded in that kiss, her lips moved with mine and I felt as though the whole world disappeared, and I DO NOT care how much that made me sound like a chick. She smiled into the kiss, and I smiled back, before licking her lip asking for entrance. She immediately granted it and we began to explore each other's mouths.

Eventually, we took a breath for air. I leaned my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. My breath was taken away once again by her. "I love you."

"I love you too" She replied, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"But that doesn't mean you can be late to practice again," She mumbled into my chest.

"Does that mean you're still my songwriter?" I was surprised, I mean, I screwed up pretty bad, I'll admit that.

"Of course silly, just do NOT be late." I shook my head.

"Wouldn't dream of it. And besides, I'll be surprised if I'm late, because why would I be away from my awesome girlfriend?"

A&A

Ally's POV:

"Girlfriend? You mean…?" I looked up at him and saw him nodding.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" He said, leaning down again.

I giggled, captured his lips with my own and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Soo….does that mean yes?" I laughed as I slapped his arm.

"Of course it does, I love you." I cuddled into his chest and sighed when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Love ya too, Ally-cat."

A&A

**YAAY! THE END! SO what'd y'all think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW! I wanna know what you think! No, I must go do my homework that I've been putting off all weekend.. :/ . BYE ! **

**Who else hoped he was joking when he said this? If not, then..eh, it's kinda cute? Right? No? Ok…**

**Ally isn't the only one thinking this about his clothes, is she? (;**

**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. I don't own it! **

**I Love You by Avril Lavigne. I don't own it either…**

**R&R! 3 (:**

**|**

|

|

V


End file.
